Egzorcyzmy Draco Malfoy'a
by Terafina
Summary: Draco Malfoy zostaje opętany, by ratować jego życie Dumbledore tworzy Brygadę Egzorcystów pod przywództwem Severusa Snape'a.


Naprawdę nie biorę odpowiedzialności za to co napisałam. Nie wiem czy będę kontynuować tę opowieść, wyjdzie w praniu.

PS: Z miłą chęcią przygarnę betę!

1.

\- Dyrektorze - głos Minevry McGonagall wyrażał jawną dezaprobatę. - Jakie egzorcyzmy? - Wskazała palcem na miotającego się Draco Malfoy'a, który skakał po suficie z zawieszoną głową w dół, wydając przy tym pasmo niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków.

Łup! Bam! Tara ram!

Właśnie ciężko opadł na podłogę, turlając się jak szczeniak we własnych siuśkach. Jaką radość sprawowała mu ta czynność, Albus nie mógł się nadziwić.

\- Minevro - Dumbledore skrzyżował dłonie na piersi śledząc wzrokiem szarookiego, który wynalazł nowe zajęcie jakim było szarpanie zasłon od okiennic. Wyglądał jak rozwścieczony pies, który dorwał nogawkę listonosza. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to może jakaś transformacja w zmutowanego wilkołaka, ale szybko zwątpił słysząc mroczny, chrypliwy śmiech odbijający się po Sali. - Musimy uratować życie temu młodzieńcowi. Jedynym sposobem są egzorcyzmy.

Draco Malfoy wystawił język, głowa okręciła mu się o 180 stopni, po czym zaczął wykonywać kolejny maraton po suficie sycząc przy tym jak Bazyliszek pozbawiony wzroku.

Minevra McGonagall westchnął ciężko. Widok biednego młodzieńca, opętanego przez... po prostu przez „coś", długo zostanie jej w pamięci. - Ale egzorcyzmy? Dumbledore czy ty wiesz jak to ma przebiegać?

\- Nie - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, smyrgając przy tym siwą, sławną brodę. Znał 100 sposobów na udanego murzynka, 10 porad jak pozbyć się trądziku, potrafił śpiewać od tyłu piosenki i przy tym nawet zatańczył kankana, umiał naśladować głos Taty Muminka, ale o egzorcyzmach wiedział tyle co i o horkruksach : czyli n-i-e-w-i-e-l-e. - Znam kogoś, kto będzie wiedział. Wpierw musimy zebrać Brygadę Egzorcystów.

\- Brygadę? - powtórzyła z przerażeniem Minevra.

\- Brygadę.

\- Albusie, ale któż się do takiej brygady odpowiednim kandydatem się nada? - Dyrektor pokiwał głową. Raz Hagrid podczas nocnej, by nie powiedzieć libacji, a uczty dla DOROSŁYCH wspomniał, że wygląda w tedy niesamowicie tajemniczo. To też, Albus godzinami spędzał czas na kiwaniu głową w lustrze, aby opanować tę czynność do perfekcji. Efekt był umiarkowany, bo Minevra wcale nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto by zwracał uwagę na to, czy Albus kiwa głową, trzęsie nią, czy wali o ścianę.

\- Ktoś komu nie obce czarne moce ani język wężoustych.

"Potter, oczywiście" - pomyślała Minevra.

\- Ktoś z tęgim, bystrym umysłem, potrafiący rozwiązać najtrudniejsze zagadki świata.

" Granger, no któż by inny? "

\- Ktoś z tak wielkim apetytem, kto desperacko poświęci wszystko sprawie, by w końcu zasiąść przy stole z potrawami.

" Weasley, to na pewno Weasley!"

\- I osoba głównodowodząca, mroczna, przesiąknięta do szpiku kości tajemnicą lecz, której ufam najbardziej na świecie.

\- Severus Snape? - pisnęła. - A cóż on ma wspólnego z egzorcyzmami?

\- Severus Sanpe - Albus rozłożył dłonie, jakby ogrom podziwu starał się ukazać poprzez ten gest. Wydźwięk tego nazwiska z jego ust rozwiał się po Sali i nawet Draco, który od dłuższej chwili starał się pozbyć z siebie ubrań, zastygł w miejscu. - Podwójny agent, reżyser rodziny Adamsów, skryty artysta i romantyk, tutaj ciekawostka - ściszył głos przybliżają się do ucha Minevry - pisarka Jane Austen to tak naprawdę jego mugolski pseudonim. - McGonagall westchnęła pełna podziwu. - A przede wszystkim droga Minevro, Egzorcystomag pierwszego stopnia - odezwał się niskim głosem i BAM! Szara chmura dymu zapełniła salę, z której po chwili wyłoniła się majestatyczna postać Severusa Sanpe'a. Czarna peleryna wlokła się po posadce tuż za jego krokami.

\- Severusie, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś romantykiem.

Severus Sanpe lekko poddenerwowany faktem, że Albus Dumbledore wyznał wszystkie jego tajemnice w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, mruknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Do dzisiaj też tego nie wiedziałem.

Jako, że Albus lubił udawać nie bystrego człowieka, łatwo zniweczył słowa wymierzone w jego pomarszczony policzek.

\- Proszę zapoznać mnie z sytuacją – Severus zasiadł na stołku krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

\- Pański wychowanek Draco Malfoy, zachowuje się co najmniej niepokojąco. Śmiem twierdzić, że został opętany – oznajmił Dumbledore.

\- Opętany, tak – mruknął robiąc namiętnie notatki w swoim czarnym notesie. Uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał na Dracona. – Jesteście pewni, że nie palił trawki? – zmrużył powieki znad czarnej grzywy.

\- Severusie, po trawce nie ma się takich jazd.

\- Ależ Dyrektorze! – zapiszczała Minevra

\- Nie to żebym coś o tym wiedział, echem. – Chrząknął w zamknięta dłoń.

 **Tymczasem**

Przed Wielką Salą zebrali się uczniowie Hogwartu mocno rozjuszani obecną sytuacją. Transparenty tańczyły w górze krzycząc wielkimi napisami:

" Wolność Dla Malfoy'a!" - Ślizgoni.

" Wykastrować Malfoy'a" - Gryfoni.

" Opętani też ludzie!" – Puchoni.

" Opętani do Azkabanu!" – Gryfoni.

" Chcemy równouprawnienia" - prawdopodobnie Krukoni.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Harry Potter przeciskając się przez rozwścieczony tłum nastolatków. Tuż za nim podreptali Ron z Hermioną.

\- Podobno Malfoy jest opętany - oznajmił Dean Thomas uderzając z łokcia jakiegoś Puchona, który perfidnie zaglądał pod spódnicę Lavander Brown. Toż to jego fucha!

\- Opętany? - powtórzyła zdegustowany Ron. - Cóż to znaczy? Jak długo Sala będzie zamknięta? Co ze śniadaniem?! Rozdawali już jakiś przekąski? Chyba nie mają zamiaru nie wpuścić nas n e?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Jeszcze raz usłyszy z jego ust słowo śniadanie, a własnoręcznie zrobi z niego smażony bekon.

\- Dziwne. Kto chciałby opętać Malfoy'a? – Harry przeczesał dłonią włosy trwając w tym zamyśleniu.

\- Ehem - drzwi od Sali się uchyliły i ukazała się Minevra McGonagall, na co tłum zawył jak stado baranów beczących o kawałek trawy. - Potter, Granger, Weasley, proszę tutaj.

Cała Sławna Trójca posłusznie poszła za głosem Minevry zaś protestujący tłum w odpowiedzi dostał zatrzaśnięte drzwi przed nosami.

\- Co to jest? – odezwał się Ron robiąc przerwę w jedzeniu eklerka, którego dorwał przy samym wejściu do Wielkie Sali. Wszystkie pary oczy skierowały się na młodego blondyna, która targał koszulkę mocno rozrywając ją w pół.

\- Wasz przyjaciel, Draco Malfoy – zakomunikował spokojnie Albus.

\- Przyjaciel? – powtórzyła z ironią Hemriona.

\- Muszę wysłać list do jego rodziców. Od tej pory zostajecie mianowani na Pierwszą Brygadą Egzorcystów w Hogwarcie. Liczę na was! – zakomunikował i zniknął zostawiając po sobie chmurę dymu.

Severus Snape był tu oczywiście z przymusu i jawnie okazywał swoją niechęć do zaistniałej sytuacji, po przez wyraz swojej twarzy. Jako wykwalifikowany egzorcystomag pierwszą rzeczą, którą należy uczynić to :

\- Musimy go złapać - oznajmił.

\- Złapać?

\- Potter, czy ja mówię niewyraźnie. A może ty też jesteś opętany? – warknął Severus.

\- Mówisz niewyraźnie.

\- Harry! – skarciła go Minevra. – Nie będę tolerować takiego zachowania.

\- Ja mam pomysł jak go złapać – odezwał się Ron, a wszystkie oczy zostały skierowane właśnie w jego eklerkową buzię. :

 **Malfoy Manor**

 _Drogi Lucjuszu Mafoy_

 _Z umniejszy smutkiem pragnę panu oświadczyć, iż pański syn, Draco Malfoy został opętany ( nie potrafię dokładnie sprecyzować przez co, istnieje podejrzenie, że przez demona bądź przez Sklątkę tylnowybuchową). Z zaistniałą sytuacją odbędą się egzorcyzmy za sprawą wysoko kwalifikującego się ezorcystomaga Severusa Snape'a ( tak, też byłem zaskoczony faktem, że nasz drogi Severus skończył i taki przydatny kurs). Uprzedzić muszę, że egzorcyzmy te skończyć się mogą tragiczne, dlatego niezwłocznie proszę przybyć do Hogwartu ( dokładnie do Wielkiej Sali gdzie odbędą się egzorcyzmy)._

 _Z poważaniem Albus Dumbledore._

 _PS: lol zrobiłem błąd przy nazwisku, proszę o wybaczenie._

\- Panie, proszę - Lucjusz jęknął zupełnie otępiały przez zaistniałą sytuację. Właśnie dowiedział się, że jego pierwotny miota się po Hogwarcie świecąc czerwonym laserem z oczu, a Czarnemu Panu zebrało się na rozmyślenia.

Lord Voldemort stukał w otwartą dłoń różdżką czytając po raz dziesiąty niepokojący telegram.

\- Cóż to, "lol"? - skierował końcem różdżki w twarz Lucjusza. - Spiskujesz przeciwko mnie Malfoy?

\- Ależ panie! Ja naprawdę nie wiem. Mój biedny syn teraz cierpi, muszę jechać do Hogwartu.

\- Twój syn spiskuje? - Zniżył głos świdrując go wężowatym wzrokiem.

\- Ależ Panie, widzisz że podobno opętany!

\- Pewnie to jakieś specjalny kod! – Syknęła Bellatrix opierając dłonie na ramionach Lorda Voldemorta.

\- Kod? – powtórzył. – Co on może znaczyć?

\- Na pewno coś złego, albo obraźliwego, najdroższy Panie.

\- Dobrze Lucjusz, możesz jechać.

\- O panie, dziękuję.

\- Ale masz dowiedzieć się co znaczy „lol", zrozumiałeś? W innym przypadku wiesz jak skończysz…

\- Jako tapczanik. Wiem panie, wiem.


End file.
